Parasect (Pokémon)
|} Parasect (Japanese: パラセクト Parasect) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 24. Biology Parasect is an orange, insectoid Pokémon that has been completely overtaken by the parasitic mushroom on its back. It has a small head with pure white eyes and a segmented body that is mostly hidden by the mushroom. It has three pairs of legs, with the foremost pair forming large pincers. The fungus growing on its back has a large red cap with yellow spots throughout. The insect has been drained of nutrients and is now under the control of the fully-grown tochukaso. Parasect can thrive in dank with a suitable amount of humidity for growing fungi. Swarms of this Pokémon have been known to infest trees. The swarm will drain the tree of nutrients until it dies, and will then move on to a new tree. Its former signature move is . In the anime Major appearances Parasect debuted in The Problem with Paras, under the ownership of Cassandra. It was initially a very weak . Cassandra needed it to evolve into a Parasect so she can use the giant mushroom to aid in her medical research. After it battled with Ash's Pokémon (albeit, all of them except his disobedient Charmeleon not trying at all), and a battle with , Paras evolved. A Parasect appeared in Hocus Pokémon. needed from the Mushroom Pokémon to complete a spell. Officer Jenny uses a Parasect in Gulpin it Down. Parasect was used in addition to her and , to try to stop the massive army of that was rioting around the town. Minor appearances A Parasect appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Parasect appeared in Princess vs. Princess, where it was competing in the Queen of the Princess Festival. A Parasect appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Parasect were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A 's Parasect appeared in Friends to the End during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A Parasect appeared in The Power of One. A Parasect appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Parasect appeared in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. Multiple Parasect appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Parasect appeared in Throwing in the Noctowl as one of the Pokémon seen living at Wings Alexander's barn. Multiple Parasect appeared in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll!, where they protected the Tin Tower after stole the Crystal Bells on the top floor. A Parasect was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. Multiple Parasect appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Parasect appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. In the beginning of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, The Phantom used a Parasect alongside to attack Jack Walker. A Parasect appeared in The Keystone Pops!. A Parasect appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Trainer's Parasect appeared in Alola to New Adventure! and First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. A Parasect appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. A Trainer's Parasect appeared in I Choose You!. A Parasect appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where it used on Ash and as they searched for a Mago Berry. Six Parasect appeared in The Power of Us, with four under the ownership of Trainers and the other two being . Three Parasect appeared in Securing the Future!, with two under the ownership of different Trainers and the third being wild. They joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Parasect debuts in Long Live the Nidoking!, where it is seen as one of the Pokémon at Fuchsia City's . In the of Pokémon Adventures, has a Parasect nicknamed Parasee, which first appeared in Slugging It Out With Slugma. She uses it extensively in her Pokémon catching, using its attack to put targets to sleep. Parasect is seen to be capable of increasing the radius of its Spore attack to at least . In Lively Larvitar, the origin of Crystal's Parasect is revealed: it, along with Crystal's , , and , were wild Pokémon living in Mt. Mortar and had fought with a local that had gone berserk from a severe eye injury. Parasect was able to create medicinal spores to help Arcanine heal and Crystal recover from her fractured arms. In Lugia and Ho-Oh on the Loose (Part 1), Crystal reveals yet another ability of Parasect: it is able to use the powder attacks it possesses to combine into a wider range of spores, including one for corroding metals. A Parasect appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Parasect belonging to an first appeared in PASM24. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Parasect debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Cerulean Cave}} , Cerulean Cave}} , Cerulean Cave Trade for on }} |} |} }} |} |} , Cerulean Cave}} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 53, Endless Level 63, Forever Level 3, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C & B)}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 306}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Lookout Tree (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Fell Stinger|Bug|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10| }} |Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rototiller|Ground|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=047 |name2=Parasect |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Parasect's Pokédex entry for connects the Pokémon world with the real world, noting that its spores are sometimes used as medicine in . * In Generation I, attacks are super effective against Bug-type Pokémon, making Parasect and Paras the only Pokémon to have ever had three 4× weaknesses. * No other Pokémon has the same Egg Group combination as Parasect and its pre-evolution. * Paras and Parasect share their species name with , , and . They are all known as the Mushroom Pokémon. * Parasect can be seen as a counterpart to . Both share the type and the same base stat totals, both can learn , and both appeared as trial Pokémon of the Lush Jungle in Pokémon Sun and Moon depending on the game version, with Parasect being found in Pokémon Sun and Shiinotic in Pokémon Moon. Origin The fungus on Parasect is identified as tochukaso, an that replaces the host tissue and can affect the behavior of its insect host. The base insect is a deformed version of what is probably a nymph, the parasitic fungi having caused a form of . Name origin Parasect may be a combination of '' (referring to the tochukaso ) and or sect (Latin for cut). In other languages and insect |fr=Parasect|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Parasect|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Parasek|demeaning=From and |it=Parasect|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=파라섹트 Parasect|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=巨菇蟲 Geuihgūchùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Giant mushroom bug" |zh_cmn=派拉斯特 Pàilāsītè|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=पेरसेक्ट Parasect|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Sníkjupadda |ismeaning=Literally "Parsite bug" |lt=Parasektas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Парасект Parasekt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Parasek es:Parasect fr:Parasect it:Parasect ja:パラセクト zh:派拉斯特